


Periwinkle

by lukutakina



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Volleypearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutakina/pseuds/lukutakina
Summary: Steven makes occasional visits to meet the Diamonds on Homeworld. Pink Pearl asks Steven if Pearl and her can come with.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl, Pearl/Pink Pearl, Pearl/Volleyball
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of controversy on her name, but for this story I will be refering to her as "Volley."  
> So I was looking for fanfics of these two after watching Volleyball and dismayed to see very little. Which I guess makes sense because there is Spinearl and Pearlmethyst (I shipped these two before future came out, shipped Pearlmethyst since Season 1), but then Volleyball came out.  
> Anyway, I remembered that I could write so I whipped this up.

A light beamed across the universe, finding rest at a warp pad. Volley skipped forward, free of the light. She twirled lightly before clasping her hands together.

“It’s just like I remember it.”

Pearl trailed right behind her. “Are you sure you’ll be fine.” She urged.

“Of course it’ll be fine, there’s no need to worry.” Volley laced her fingertips around Pearl’s. “It wasn’t all bad here, there were a lot of great memories from this place too. I want, to share some of them with you.”

Pearl drew closer to her, lost in the grip of her fingers.

“Ahem,” Steven Universe blurted. “Well, guess this is where we’ll part ways.”

Pearl turned around to face Steven, one hand still comforted by another. “Are you sure you don’t want company Steven,” She babbled.

“I’m positive, I’ve visited the Diamonds plenty before. You two enjoy yourselves, you know how to contact me.” Steven made his way out of the room.

“Come on Pearl.” Volley cheered.

Volley led Pearl out of the room, making their way through the halls. She giggled and smiled as they swept across the floor. Volley led the way, rushing ahead of her partner only to turn around and coax Pearl to follow.

Enchanted, she listened to the song of her lips. Fueled by her grace, her warmth. Pearl chased after her. Relishing the sound of her laughter, the joy in her heart, and flow of her movements.

Volley finally stopped in place, catching Pearl off-guard. She was about to crash into the gem when Volley spun around and caught her momentum. They spun around clumsily before falling to the ground.

They were both laughing, until Volley offered Pearl a hand.

“May I,” she queried with a curtsy.

“Why, yes you may.”

She picked her up, then fixed her eyes in the surrounding area.

“Do you know which room we’re in?” She asked with a smile.

Pearl looked around, there were many flowers growing in flowerbeds, pots, and along the walls. 

“Can this be…” she implored.

“I knew you’d recognize this place, Pearl. Isn’t it wonderful!” she cheered. “It was her very first garden.”

Volley pranced to the nearest flower. “This one was always one of my favorites.” She was looking at a bush overflowing with hundreds of small pink, flowers. Splattered with red freckles and five delicate petals.

She took in a deep breath, its pollen erupting in cottage spice.

“It’s called an Azalea flower, isn’t it pretty.” She said smiling.

Pearl cracked a smile at her, leaning her nose near the same flower. “It is very pretty,” she enamored.

Volley met her gaze, “When I first came out of White’s control, I didn’t know what to do. Everything in Homeworld was so different, even this room. All the plants that used to be here, all gone.”

Pearl breathed in the flower, listening to her speak.

“When I first arrived at Earth, I saw this flower. I’ve never seen alien flowers in person before, and I felt so drawn to their fragile beauty. I just knew I had to grow them in here.”

Pearl looked up at her, “You grew these.”

Volley giggled, “Of course I did, I took care of this entire room.” She gestured to the rest of the flora. “Pink was never good at maintaining the care for her flowers. She used to sneak various plants past the diamonds, and I would care for them.”

“Then these flowers,” Pearl uttered.

Volley spun around joyously, “These flowers are all from Earth. I’ve been collecting them since the day I first arrived.” She pulled one of the pink flowers and posed it near her pigtail.

Volley returned her eyes to Pearl, who was staring at her with wistful eyes. The top of her eyelids sagged along with her voice.

“This is amazing.” Pearl disclosed.

“Come on Pearl,” Volley pulled at her arms, “there is this flower that looks just like you.”

“A flower, that looks like me?” she questioned.

“Well, not like you. But it reminds me of you.” She admitted.

They made their way towards the end of the room. Pearl following close behind. Once Volley stopped, she went behind Pearl and covered her eyes.

“Do you trust me,” Volley appealed in her ear.

Pearl could feel the words expressed in warmth as her breath tickled her neck. “Um, ye-yes, I trust you.”

Volley chuckled as she led Pearl a few steps forward. “I’m going to guide your legs down,” she cooed as she pressed her cheek at the fluff of her hair, “Is that okay.”

“Th-that’s fine,” Pearl stammered as she traced her hands over Volley’s hands. She took comfort in her soft hands, before Volley slowly relieved them from her eyes. Down to her cheeks, and even further down her legs.

She lured her body close to the ground, then parted from her touch. Volley reached over the brush, picking out a flower and holding it near Pearl.

“Okay, now you can look.”

Pearl opened her eyes to a small white, flower. The flower had five petals just like the one before, but much rounder around the edges. There was a small pink ring at the epicenter of the flower.

Pearl brought the flower to her face, her lips just brushing against the flower.

“Well, what do you think.” Volley beamed.

Pearl looked at her smile radiating apart from all the light. Her voice was so full of life, she could hardly explain how she made her feel. Her eyes sealed in place as she gazed at her lips. Her soft, pink mounds of physical light.

“Is it okay if I show you instead?” she proposed.

“Show me.”

Pearl brought the flower up to her hair, gently placing it on the right side of her strands. “Yes, there is this way that Earthlings show their feelings.” She closed the distance between the two.

Volley found herself so very close to Pearl’s arms, safely pressing her body forward. Embracing the solace that the gem emanated.

“You can show me, I trust you.”

Pearl held a hand to her cheek, and caressed her along the side of her jawline. She peered into her eyes, tracing her finger along the cracks in her eye.

Pearl leaned her face closer to her. Their lips only centimeters apart, wavered by the enormous temptation for fulfillment. Until they finally met, and exploded into a new budding flower.


End file.
